Smithing
' 'Smithing is a production skill through which players may create a wide variety of from ore. Smiting is the companion skill of Mining, which generates all of the raw materials used in Smithing. Ores acquired from Mining are smelted into metal bars at furnaces, and then hammered into items at anvils. Many smithable items are useful in combat, quests, and the training of a number of other skills such as Crafting and Fletching. Overview Getting Started To get started you will need a hammer, go to Edgeville bank and trade with Sigmund the Merchant to buy it. Once you have the hammer put it on your tool-belt to save inventory space. Since theres no anvil at Edgeville you will now have to get use to using Loadstone Network that can be accesed by using spellbook and choosing Home Teleport, that will open up the Loadstone Network window and for smithing you will teleport to Lumbridge. This map shows where you will have to go to do smithing and use an anvil. Banking will be done at Edgeville, to get back there use Loadstone Network and choose Edgeville. Those wondering why not use Lumbridge bank instead of Edgeville because it's quicker to teleport to Edgeville than running all the way to last floor of Lumbridge Castle. Also as stated above there is NO ANVIL at Edgeville, you can only smelt bars there. I DO NOT KNOW WHY THEY SAY THIS IS THE BEST, GO TO VARROCK ANVIL, 20 TILES FROM BANK pls fix Starting Smithing ( Currently Fixing ~ MLFlutterShy ) To make bars, refere to a Mining Guide, this only shows you how to do smithing once you have the bars. 'Level 5 - 99' Before you reach level 5 smithing make few bronze daggers which only require 1x bronze bars. Once level 5 smithing follow the method below. You can also smelt silver ore from lvl 20-40 with then go on with doing gold ore from 40-99. This method can be expensive if you don't obtain the ores from King Black Dragon for example. Using this method will later help you on Flecthing skill. You don't have to make only Arrow Heads, each time you reach higher level you can make items that give you more XP however that means most items will use more bars for example Platebody uses 5x bars. As for 90-99 each time you gain a level move onto another item that gives you more XP. Notes The Fletching Skill may not be fully implemented yet. This is a rough guide to help you understand and do smithing, once you've been smithing for more than an hour you should fully understand it. As stated above you do not have to make arrow heads but it is more simple and will help you later on Fletching. More players now have bars for sale so have a look around to find the right player - however, bars won't come cheap. Forum Guide This Guide is availabe on CX Forums under Server in Guides section with color and nice layout. Many thanks to Andrew Gower and Rykos for suggestions. http://www.corruptionx.com/showthread.php?t=63464&highlight=smithing